greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Schuldgefühle
Schuldgefühle ist die fünfte Episode der 3. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Izzie hat aufgehört zu backen, hat den Scheck über fast neun Millionen Dollar aber noch nicht zur Bank gebracht, behauptet aber, dass es ihr gut gehe. Sie versucht die Aufmerksamkeit auf Meredith zu lenken, die Derek noch nicht erzählt hat, dass sie mit Finn Schluss gemacht hat, weil sie der Meinung ist, dass Derek sie durch seine Freigabe zurückgewiesen hat. Dieser ist aber gerade dabei die Scheidung von Addison amtlich zu machen und überlässt ihr die zwei großen Immobilien in New York, da er seiner Meinung nach der Schuldigere ist was die Scheidung betrifft. Unterdessen geht Callie George aus dem Weg, da sie nach ihrer Nacht mir Mark Schuldgefühle hat, weil sie ahnt, dass sie und George sich nie richtig getrennt haben,und George es auf jeden Fall nicht als Trennung ansieht. Außerdem steht für die Assistenzärzte zum ersten Mal eine M&M Konferenz an, auf die sie sich aufgeregt mit Snacks und Drinks vorbereiten und sich freuen, zuzugucken, wie mal ihren Oberärzten die Schuld in die Schuhe geschoben wird. Kurz nach Beginn der Konferenz müssen sie jedoch feststellen, dass gerade der Fall behandelt wird, an dem kein einziger Oberarzt richtig beteiligt war, sondern genau sie. Der Fall von Denny Duquette. Die anderen Ärzte des SGH wollen nun mehr über die Geschehnisse erfahren und bombadieren Burke und Bailey mit Fragen und Anschuldigungen, die sowohl auf sie als auch auf die Assistenzärzte abzielen. Leider kommt genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt Izzie, die ins SGH gekommen war, um ihren Spind auszuräumen, in den Saal und bekommt alles mit. Den ganzen Tag treffen Meredith und Derek immer wieder aufeinander, doch Meredith bringt es nicht fertig, ihm ihre Trennung von Finn zu gestehen,obwohl Meredith bereits von der vollzogenen Scheidung gehört hat. Als sie sich dann entschließt ihm zu erzählen, dass sie wieder single ist, ist es ein denkbar ungünstiger Zeitpunkt. Als die beiden sich im Aufzug begegnen, hat Derek gerade das wahre Ausmaß von Addisons Seitensprung erfahren und ist wütend und verletzt. So kommt es, dass er wenig enthusiastisch reagiert und Meredith enttäuscht und verwirrt davongeht. Im Laufe der Folge kämpft Izzie mit der Frage, ob sie nicht doch wieder zur Arbeit kommen soll. Dabei trifft sie auf Burke, der ihr klar sagt, dass sie sich erst dann richtig schuldig fühlen muss, wenn sie ihre zwei gesunden Hände nicht benutzt. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * Faith Prince als Sonya Cowlman * Arye Gross als Adam Morris * Justina Machado als Anna Nyles * Chris Conner als Mr. Nyles * Margo Harshman als Jennifer Morris * Todd Babcock als Dr. Matthew Savoy Co-Stars * Moe Irvin als Pfleger Tyler * Kate Anthony als Schwester Kate * Karl T. Wright als Mediator * Libby Barnes als Dr. #1 * Tom Ormeny als Dr. #2 Musik *'Clonie' von Nellie McKay *'Kaleidoscope' von Kate Havnevik *'Wild is the Wind' von The Second Band *'Be Good or Be Gone' von Fionn Regan *'Don't Mistake Me' von Keisha White Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Oh, the Guilt bezieht sich auf einen Song von Nirvana. Trivia * Denny war Patient Nummer 34986. * In der Episode stellt sich heraus, dass George die Telefonnummer von Izzie's Mutter in seinem Handy hat. Außerdem weiß Meredith, dass sie nur ein paar Stunden entfernt wohnt. Momente * Burke verschweigt, dass er einen Tremor in seiner Hand hat. Er wird von Derek zum Operieren freigegeben. Um diesen Umstand zu vertuschen, operiert er fortan nur noch mit Cristina als Assistentin, Immer wenn der Tremor einsetzt, übernimmt Cristina. Intro Regel Nummer eins: Richte keinen Schaden an. Als Ärzte sind wir diesem Grundsatz verpflichtet. Aber natürlich passiert das jedem mal, dann kommen die Schuldgefühle und es gibt keinen vorgegebenen Weg, wie man damit zurecht kommt. Ein Schuldgefühl kommt niemals allein, es bringt seine beiden Freunde mit: Zweifel und Unsicherheit. Outro Regel Nummer eins: Richte keinen Schaden an. Leichter gesagt als getan. Wir können uns natürlich vornehmen was wir wollen, aber Tatsache ist, dass die meisten von uns ständig irgendwo Schaden anrichten. Selbst wenn wir versuchen zu helfen, richten wir manchmal mehr Schaden an, als wir Gutes tun. Und dann zeigt die Schuld ihr hässliches Gesicht und was man mit dieser Schuld macht, das liegt an einem selbst. Am Ende haben wir keine Wahl: Entweder lässt man sich von den Schuldgefühlen zu dem Verhalten treiben, das einem den Ärger eingebrockt hat, oder man lernt daraus und gibt sich Mühe weiterzumachen. Zitate *Cristina: Ich bin nicht diejenige mit 'nem achteinhalbmillionen Dollar Scheck, den ich nicht einzahle. *Izzie: Hört auf, über mich zu reden. Mir geht's Prima. Ich räum meinen Spind aus und dann geh ich wieder nach Hause. Meredith hat Probleme, nicht ich. *Meredith: (alle starren sie an) Was ist denn mit mir? *Izzie: Wann erzählst du McDreamy, dass du McTierarzt abgeschossen hast? *Cristina: Ohhh, er weiß es noch nicht? *Alex: Na, sag's ihm schon. *George: Sie hat Angst. *Meredith: Ich hab keine Angst. Derek hat mich freigegeben, er wollte mich nicht. Und vielleicht ist das ja gut so. Was soll's, wenn's ihn glücklich macht. Er ist über die Sache weg. Er hat Addison hier, er hat Mark hier, er hat sehr viel um die Ohren hier. Ich red ihm keine Schuldgefühle ein. Ich meine, ich benehme mich wie eine Erwachsene. Ich werd ihn nicht reinziehen in unsere gesamte... Izzie ist die mit dem riesen Scheck! *Izzie: Mir geht's prima. *Izzie: Hey, Sie heißen Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd. Das sind ja sehr viele Namen, sehr viele reiche Namen. Sie sind doch reich, oder? Ohh, entschuldigung. Das war sehr unhöflich. Es ist nur, ich bin jetzt auch reich. *George: Dazu musst du erstmal den Scheck zu Bank bringen. *Izzie: Haben Sie Schuldgefühle? *Addison: Bitte? *Izzie: Dass Sie reich sind? Es ist so: Ich hab jetzt so viel Geld und nicht das Gefühl, ich hätt's verdient und mit meinen Freunden kann ich nicht darüber reden, weil die alle so arm sind. *George: Ich kann dich hören, Izzie. *Addison: Bringen Sie den Scheck zur Bank. Das ist ein guter Anfang. Und ähh, die Schuldgefühle regeln sich schon. *Izzie: Ich glaub ich kauf ein Geschenk für Bailey. Und für Burke. Was würde ihm gefallen? *Cristina: Das kriegst du nicht für Geld. *George: Er hört gern Jazz. *Izzie: Ich kauf ihm doch keine CD. Ich bin Multi-Millionärin. Ich kauf ihm lieber was wirklich Großes. *Meredith: Ein Haus auf den Bahamas. *Alex: Ich würd die Bahamas kaufen. Wenigstens eine Bahama. Eine Insel. Für 8 Millionen kriegt man 'ne Insel. *Cristina: Du bist Assistenzarzt. Seit wann hat so einer Zeit für 'ne Bahama? *Alex: Ich kündige. *Cristina: Wirst du nie tun. Du bist Chirurg, du operierst. Was anderes kannst du doch nicht. Tschuldigung. *Izzie: Warum? Ist doch ok. Es geht mir gut. Ich bin keine Chirurgin. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 3 Episode